ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Keyome Oda! The Academy kid who could!!
The Beginning of a test: DarkKeyome: “ One, two!” The young boy would sling the two black blades at the wooden standing post. “ Three, four!” He slung two more, they all would land perfectly into the wooden stands with a loud CA-CHUNK. The boy had been practicing this all day, trying to perfect it to the level that he truly wanted on. He slung “ Five, Six!” The last two Kunai's would miss there target, and the other one would awkwardly break into the wooden post NEXT to the target it was meant to hit. The boy frowned seeing that he had failed to do what attempted to. “ Got-Dammit! Gahh I guess ill start over again!” He walked over to the wooden post ripping them out. On his torso it was clearly evident that he would have bandages along his side and his chest area. Yesterday he would have foolishly attempted to attack a Jounin in a spar, after said Jounin called him “ Too wittle.” referring to his height, he was knocked uncoscience and got a few new scars on his chest to go along with it. Luckily the kind boy, Haru rescued him taking him back to his home to tend to the young monks wound, surprisingly he didnt steal from him, maybe It was because he was nice to him. After gathering the metal blades he took the same position, from the same distance as before. He was in “ Some-what” of a correct form but it still needed work. “ Gahh.. this is the stupidest homework ever... when will I ever need to use these things.” He stated getting into the motions to throw another one SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had woken up that day, bored out of my mind and wondering when the hell anything fun would begin. I was a Jounin of the village, surely I could figure out something to do. As I rolled out of bed, showering quickly and dressing, I thought about the two new Academy Students we had acquired. Each of them would need to take the Graduation test, so I would do it. I nodded my head, straightening my midnight black clothes. My boots were also black, yet I had ventured outside my usual zone and actually wore boots that had fur lining the top. They were really warm, which was a good thing in the end. I hated the cold..yet I loved snow.. I shrugged my shoulders and flipped my black hair over a shoulder. I had recently started dying it, for the simple fact that my usual blonde hair would stand out against all the black. I moved to the wall beside my bed and reached up with my right hand, bringing down my Kurama mask and attaching it to my face. Wearing a mask was the normal for me and since nobody else was in my apartment, my body relaxed visibly; it was as if I was more comfortable with it on. I turned then to the sword case in my room and walked to it, unlatching it smoothly. Inside were my Kiba blades; yes, the same Kiba blades that were named one of the Seven Swords of the Mist. And I was their wielder. The blades and I matched, in a way; they naturally held lightning, whereas my natural affinity was Lightning. I grasped the blades by their bandaged hilts, one blade in each hand and spun them over my shoulders, attaching them with a click. I was set, for the day, and decided to pop into the Village first, in case the two students I needed to test were there. I would Body Flicker there, as it was quicker than walking, and, as stated, it was freaking cold. I took a breath and built up Chakra, the precise amount I needed, with perfect control. I let it snap through me, and my body all but dissolved as I Flickered five miles. I hadn’t reached the Village quite yet so another Body Flicker was needed, which I performed. I appeared in the Village in silence, not even a puff of smoke betrayed my position. I was greeted by a series of thumps and immediately identified the sound: kunai hitting a tree. And there was a student I needed to test; the Oda boy. I smiled slightly and waited until he finished his round before walking up to him, footsteps silent due to years of training. “Afternoon kiddo. Ready to take your Graduation test?” DarkKeyome: The boy didn’t hesitate to turn around with the the blade in his hand that was now pointing at the woman’s face. He frowned but oddly her masked calmed him. His blade slowly lowered as he sighed. The cold air hit his half naked chest which was tightly bandaged the boy simply ran his right hand through his hair as he eyed her. He had failed other attempts of the test and this time he was determined tooo.... probably screw up again. He placed his hands behind his back as he looked up at the woman. He didn’t even know who she was but her clothing and such said well enough that she was a higher class ninja. The young monk shifted his weight to his right foot and tilted his head to the right. He was a trouble making gang member and the way looked, acted, and even his posture said it all. “ Ahh, I mean sure thing, I guess. Maybe hopefully I’ll pass it this time around...” he said mumbling under his breathe as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: The boy had spun around immediately, but the moment I saw the flash of a kunai in his hand, I gracefully sidestepped to the right, flooding Chakra into my legs to add speed to the motion. This caused the kunai to point to the left of my face, rather than AT my face. My blue gaze, easily seen beyond the mask, flicked professionally over the boy's bandaged chest, letting a fleeting thought wonder what happened. I dismissed the thought quickly, and simply waited for an answer, crossing my arms over my chest. The scroll pockets on my flak jacket, however, might had made this posture look odd, but I pulled it off with aplomb. I nodded my head at his answer, only giving a curt, "Good." I reply. I refused to react to the last half of the boys sentence, of actually passing it this time. "It's fairly easy. We'll start with a few things that should be obvious. No meta-gaming, god-moding, or auto-hitting. Can you tell me what each of these mean?" I watched the Oda boy critically, the natural bright blue of my gaze muted due to the orange and black of my mask. I shifted my weight as I moved, and the Kiba blades on my back crackled briefly with lightning. The Entering of fellow Shinobi. YumeMoumoku: -walking out of Aoi's repair shop, yume's hands would be sunk deep in his pants pockets. it had been another long day at work and now all yume really wanted to do was train. drawling in a lung full of cold air, yume would close his eyes for a moment as his mind went to the days of hard work he had put in on trying to perfect the cherry blossom impact technique. opening his eyes yume would start to slowly mossy around the village heading back towards the entrance of the village to go to his favorite palce by the gazebo- DarkKeyome: The Juvenile the delinquent panicked, he shouldn’t have skipped so many days of the academy to go out and steal with the rest of the gang. “ Dahh.. Ahh.. Um..” He thought hard looking around the area that was around him. His eyes lit up, and he yawned. Luckily he had a Kunai that had small cheating notes on the back end of the blade. As he “yawned” the boys quickly shifted over to the blade. In a split second almost he would have analyzed the blade and the small coding of cheating tips he had written on it. And conveniently he had the blade because he was about to throw it. And he truly owned eight Kunai in all. “ Ahh.. Um God-Modding, is when someone making their selves super high on this impossible pedestal where as no one can attack them, or bring damage to them?” He answered the first one abit unsure of himself, he did after all get these cheating notes from one of the older gang-member which was now a 12 year genin in the Uchiha clan.” And dahh.. Um, Auto-Hitting is when you make a forced hit upon someone without giving them a chance to retaliate.” He seemed sure of that one, he didn’t even have to look at the kunai that time around. But the last one, it would stump him. “ Meta-... Um.. Meta-gaming... um..” Dammit, he didn’t have the notes for this one. He would sling the kunai out of anger into a tree ,in a kind of last moment effort to 'get rid of the evidence'. “ Dahh.. its uhh... When you know something out of character... and apply it into your character, even though their character doenst have the real knowledge or something, gahhh I dot know..” He said, he wasn’t sure and he truly pushed this one right out of his head, he looked up at the woman nervously as he gulped. Dei: Raiden walks in through the portal of the village's entrance and notices Yume, his team mate. He waves not recalling or having been told Yume was blind. He apparently isn't noticed and runs up to Yume following him around as if he were following an elder. Which Yume technically was to Raiden. Raiden had no clue of who was in the village or what was going on but he did hear sounds of a few other people talking. It was nearly empty compared to what it could be. "Hey Yume!!" He chuckled and smiled patting Yume's arm to make himself acknowledged by his team mate. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My eyes crinkled at the corners in silent laughter as the child panic was easily seen. My body didn't so much as change from it's currently crossed arm position, however, and on the outside I was still calm and collected. Of course, I couldn't keep a poker face worth damn, which was the reason for the mask, but I could, and did, control every tiny muscle movement my body made. My eyes narrowed as the boy yawned, however, seeing his gaze flick toward his kunai. I didn't think much of it and listened patiently as he explained, mouth thinning into a slight line. "For someone who flunked out of school an awful lot, you sure answered those questions easily enough," I said mildly, having not so much as twitched with the thrown kunai. At my words however, I spun on the spot and strolled to the kunai the boy had just thrown, yanking it out of the tree. I was only going to give it back to the child, as any kunai should be retrieved if possible. Absently, I started spinning the blade, but paused as something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I held up the kunai and spun it slowly again catching the writing that was written upon the blade. Once more my mouth thinned into a line, though I hadn't stopped walking. I reached the Oda child and with a casual contemptive swipe of my right arm, in an arc that went from my left side to my right, I aimed for the back of Oda's head. Once more flooding Chakra into my arm, it moved in a literal blur, moving much too fast for an Academy Student to get out of the way of. My aim wasn't to injure the boy seriously, but I did intend to let the flat of the blade smack the back of his head. "No more cheating." My voice was flat, no room for comprimise. I didn't wait for a reply before I continued with the test. "If a spar is commenced, a Jounin must be present to judge. This is to ensure the safety of all the members of Yonshi, and also not have any unnecessary deaths or injuries. Understood?" DarkKeyome: The kid was wailed in the back of the head, which made his ears ring due to the impact, he wobbled left to right but soon caught his composure when he shook his head. “ Gahh.. ow, ow, ow..H-Hey! Watch who your hitting with that thing!” he rubbed the back of his head intensely trying to shake the pain from her blow. “ Ahh, yeah.. OK I hear ya. Who am I supposed to be fighting...?” He looked up at her while his right hand rested on the back of his head, his shaggy unkempt hair swayed with the cold breeze that would soon be delivered to them. He wasn’t expecting for her to retrieve the kunai, he thought to himself to come up with better solutions later on if needed be to prevent things such as this. Dei: Raiden had a gasp of shock bringing his arms into a deffensive fend off sort of crossing of the arms. A blocking move. He blinked when he saw it was only a misunderstanding startle. "Ahah... I'm doing ok. Kinda haven't been around much and Jinora-Sensei jumped my ass about it..." He scanned the area hoping that she wasn't spying on him to have heard that. He scratched the back of his head and looked up at Yume. "How bout you?... You always seem to be leaving off to somewhere." He laughed abit. Continuation of a test.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I didn't so much as laugh as my hit landed; it was meant to teach the boy a lesson, not to get pleasure out of it. "If you wouldn't cheat, I wouldn't need to hit you with something." I replied, flatly before changing my tone, to something more pleasant. "Nobody yet, that will come later, after you become a Genin. Next lesson. Your character only exists in NinRP, and Yonshigakure. There is no taking this character to other villages, and roleplaying with others. You are free to have multiple RPC's, but this one specifically will only be here. So anything ou do outside of the village will wind up being void, and anything someone whom is not a part of NinRP does to that character, is also void. If unsure if they exist in NinRP, ask for a wikia page." YumeMoumoku: -watching raiden seem to flail about in a defensive mannor he would let a quiet chuckle fall past his lips- well she is one to not displease -he would say as abit of a blush would move to tent his cheeks. shaking his head as if to wash away any thoughts of his sensei, yume would then smile at the boys questions- i'm alright....and ya i like to keep busy -he would chuckle once more- was just heading off to do some training want to join? Dei: Raiden blinked hearing training. He was the lazy type so generally his answer would of been no but it's a retorical question or his sensei would serve his ass on a platter come be it. "Uhh... Yeah sure!" He got ready to follow Yume. YumeMoumoku: -seeing the boys reaction to training he would chuckle abit- unless you have another idea it doesn't really matter to me....i work to hard so i suppose some fun would be a nice change what do you think kiddo -yume would offer another warm smile befor moving to rest more against his staff- DarkKeyome: The boy scratched his head as he listened to her, and would simply nod, and nod again, and nod some more. He honestly was listening for once, how odd could the day get? He frowned and rolled his eyes when she mentioned that he wasn’t to spar yet. He slumped, then shifted his weight to his right leg. “..Ahh alright, I see...” He began to nod off, yet he kept his footing as he would randomly deliver a hard smack to his right jaw, waking him up. Dei: "I don't have another idea really. I'm actually tired..." Raiden nerviously rubbed the back of his head. YumeMoumoku: yume would chuckle- should i carry you -yume would tease the boy befor moving to slowly place his black metal staff once more on his back- how about some ramen i'll pay. Dei: Raiden's facial expression changed to a drooling sort of anime face. "Hell yeah! You've got my attention!" He laughed abit and fixed his standing posture. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I made doubly sure the boy was actually paying attention to the words I was speaking; I had no qualms about knocking him on the head again with another kunai to make him pay attention. "This next topic is perhaps the most important one, and the one you're most likely to forget, so pay attention. We have zero tolerance for abuse and discrimination. Plan and simple. We are all friends, and adults here OOC. IC, we encourage you to develop both friendships and maybe even rivarly. But to not mingle in the line between the two. If you start developing ill feelings for one's character for the simple reason you don't like them OOC, we will have an issue. Consequences will be determing by a group of Jounin, and the Kage." I let out a quiet sigh, wondering why I decided it would be a good idea to test a kid. I hated them, really, but the duty to my village came first. Can't be a Jounin without all the responsibilities. YumeMoumoku: -yume would let out another quiet chuckle as he would watch the boy seem to just magicaly change at the sound of free food- haha alright lets get some food then -turning back to head back into the main area of the village, yume would head towards the raman shop ocassionaly throwing a icy blue glance over his shoulder to see if raiden was keeping up- DarkKeyome: He looked up at the woman with dulling eyes, he nodded yet his mind was elsewhere. He didn’t care enough about peoples feelings to show her that but he listened anyways. He would take in mind what she was talking about, but at the same time the young buy didn’t have the slightest idea, he'd rather be out stealing things with the group. “ Ahh, Alright then. “ He said nonchalantly. He was kicking a pebble under his foot and he frowned when he kicked it to far away. He wanted to go after it but he knew that would more than likely make him get hit in the head again so he ignored it. He soon turned his attention back to the woman placing his right arm behind his back. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: It was obvious the boy’s attention was elsewhere, and I let a breath out through my nose. Anybody who knew me well would understand it was a noise I made while getting frustrated. To the Oda child, it would merely sound as if I was letting a breath out. As soon as he started playing with a pebble, my right arm flew out again, and I sent a trickle of Chakra through it. Of course, with my extensive knowledge in Ninjutsu, a trickle was all I needed to send my arm into a blurring motion again. The arc was once more aimed for the back of the child’s head, as my arm moved, to whack him in the back of the head again. “You should pay attention more. The last rule is simple. No solo Rping. Someone has to be around to either witness the RP, or participate with you.” Now that the rules were over, a few simple Jutsu’s would need to be performed. Being as how the kid was an Oda, there would be only so much he could do, but explaining would still be in order. DarkKeyome: The boy eyes would have in a split second caught the slight tension of the muscle in her right shoulder due to her muscle building up to do the attack. Even though she did use her chakra to amplify the blows speed he did catch note on the simple muscle twitch from her arm fluxing to strike him two seconds before she did. He used the unknown skill that he developed over time from beatings of his older gang-member, after someone beats your head in enough you learn how to move out of the way. he leaned his head backwards determined for her not to hit him twice the attack would more than likely move on by brushing the tip of his nose. He frowned looking up at her, the boys training with his father day in and day out may have a result of his ability to dodge said attack. His chest was heaving up and down, it was clear that most of the skill for this was out of sheer fear. His eyes were wide like a feral dog but his frown on his face would more than likely extinguish any looks of fear on the young preteen. “ Ahh, OK OK! I hear you! I’m listening! P-please just don’t hit me again with that thing! Geez!” He said abit shooken up. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My admonishing hit had missed, but I wasn't too worried. I was actually smiling underneath my mask at the fact that the boy had managed to dodge the kunai that had been aimed for his head. At least his reflexes were good, which would come in handy in the long run. At least the kid now understood that I would hit him, if he didn't pay attention; pain was a good motivator. I didn't reply to his wish of not hitting him with the kunai again, and instead continued with his test. "The next will be performing Jutsu's. Water walking and tree climbing; both should be easy for you. We'll do water walking first." It was the only warning I gave before I moved off, further into the village. There was a stream here somewhere, that I had found on my wanderings. As I walked, I did so silently, my footsteps never making a sound as they fell and I moved with almost liquid grace that was entirely unconscious. I had no doubt the Oda kid would follow me, as this test would allow him to become a Genin. YumeMoumoku: -ordering him and raiden some food yume would smile lightly befor offering to go back and hang out and maybe do some training in his puppet theater. collecting up the food from the waitress that was now placed in a bag yume would turn and lead raiden back to the theater that was placed in the far back of the village- DarkKeyome: He watched the woman brush pass him, he watched her as she walked away paying attention to her hips. Ha, at 12 he was more than enough a pervert, but what 12 year old boy wasn’t? He wouldn’t even crack a witty perverted joke to this woman, she might impale him with that Kunai next. “ Ju-..Jutsu's...” Ah, the boys greatest weakness, though walking on water, and running up a tree weren’t all that of an issue, but possibly making a clone, or conjuring fire out of his breath or something clearly in that line, he just wouldn’t be able to do. He blamed his blood line day in, and day out for this. He felt inferior to most of the other Shinobi around him, they could easily do the things he wished he could, he often stated that if he could do Jutsu's properly then he wouldn’t skip Academy as much as he did. He closed his eyes following behind the woman. Fearing the worst, but he was impressed with-himself, he never got the questions right before, even if he did cheated, he looked it as his Ninja way to do whatever he needed to do to survive, sometimes cheating on a test or two had to be done he thought. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I began humming quietly as I walked, gaze flicking idly from building to building. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, the usual sign that I was being stared at; I never liked that. My head snapped around and pierced the Oda kid with a glare, warning him silently to stop staring. Or I would likely poke his eyes out. I turned back around as we finally reached the bridge and I nodded my head, turning back to look at Oda. I leaned my weight against the railing of the bridge, crossing my arms over my chest again. “Water walking. The basis of any Shinobi repertoire. It involves sending Chakra to the base of your feet, which allows you to stick to the water, walking on it. It’s harder than tree climbing, as the water moves continuously, forcing you to change how much Chakra you’re sending to your feet.” I nod my head to the water, indicating he should try it out. “Let’s see what ya got.” DarkKeyome: He began hopping around, you know like... rocky off of one of his movie, something like that just using it as an example. The boy danced he did this when he was...extremely nervous. “ Alright, I’m on it, I can do this... I can do this!” He stopped hopping for a moment to stare at the water. “ Alright... just do it like pops said to do it... Do it like how pops said to do it....” He chanted this over and over to himself. Closing his eyes he would began to channel bits of chakra down to the soles of his feet, not to much of an issue, as long as he wasn’t told to do a jutsu he had this, he could do it. He stepped his left foot forward. A yellow burst of chakra would inflame said left foot. Good the technique was working, now for the other foot, wobbly but he did it. He manged to get both feet on top of the water. “Ha-..Hahaha-whoa, whoa whoa! OK.. OK.. I got it.. Hahah! Alright! I got it yeah!” He was indeed walking on the water then he began to move forward, and then slowly he would let it become a light jog across the stream until he reached the other side, then he ran back to her, the water splashing up around him as he ran, it was surely sloppy, it needed much work, but it would only sharpen over time. Once he got back to the other side, he would then hop back onto the grass planting his feet neatly into the green blades beneath his shoes, looking over to the women with a light smile. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I waited, quietly and patiently; patience was something I had in abundance, and it came in handy with situations like these. Of course, Oda wouldn’t be able to use his little..dance during an actual battle, and the day would come where he would no longer be afforded the time to raise his self-confidence in something like this. I critically watched his Chakra usage, noting the flash of yellow at his feet. His Chakra had come into appearance and the right corner of my mouth twitched as the boy loudly exclaimed his happiness to the world. I suppose he should be proud; he was a person who found using Chakra difficult. Well, now that he seemed to understand how water walking worked, it was now time for tree climbing. “Alright, shortie, let’s get to the tree-climbing.” The others would simply have to be described, as there would be no way Oda would be able to perform a Clone technique, or Transformation Jutsu. I would describe them, nonetheless, so he would at least have the knowledge. I started walking, looking for a tree, not commenting on how well the Oda had done with his water walking. I resumed my humming, a strange lullaby remembered from my childhood. DarkKeyome: “T-Tch...Shortie!?” haha, it seems as though everyone has been enjoying hinting the boys fatal wound. Oh how angry he got when someone commented on his height, he had the right mind to punch her in the back of the head, but he also had the right mind to live. He frowned putting his hands into his pockets allowing his hands to sink deep within the dark pockets in his pants. His cut, open jacket would more than likely be thought of as a shirt, it looked thin but it was thick, thus why the cold air was tearing him apart. He shook his head, trying his very hardest to ignore her short comment. “ Ahh.. well your not super tall yourself....LADY...” He said rolling his eyes as he followed behind her. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: “Yes, ‘shortie’. Not hard of hearing, are you?” I jabbed back, though any malicious intent was missing from the words, and it sounded as if I just simply said them, to say SOMETHING. We had finally reached the tree and I almost felt a flash or irritation at my mask; almost enough to take it off. Almost. I didn’t. I was pretty sure that a few of the new Genin, and even some of the Academy Students, had never seen my face. And I intended to keep it that way, until I felt comfortable enough around all of them, to take the mask off. Despite being children, I had spent four years in ANBU, learning to only trust my teammates, and of course, those teammates were not a part of my life anymore. There were only a few people I trusted now; and those people were not in the company present. “You’re right, I’m not tall. Good to know you can at least use your eyes.” If the Oda thought the ‘short’ comment would make me angry, then he was very wrong; I knew I was short, but actually embraced it. It meant I could get in smaller spaces than my other teammates could’ve. “As for the ‘Lady’ comment, you will call me Saiyuki-sensei.” My tone was firm, and promised another smack if my words were not heeded. “Alright, tree climbing.” I started, turning back to face Oda. “It’s simpler than the water walking, as only a steady amount of Chakra is needed. Too much Chakra, however, and you’re expelled from the tree. Too little and you slip off.” I jerked my head at the tree. “Get to it, kiddo." The pausing of a test.. DarkKeyome: He took note on what she said, walking to the tree and looking up at it. He turned back at her, then back at the tree and simply nodded. He took a step back and with sheer strength he attempted to excel himself upwards up the tree, but would fail horribly crashing violently into the ground. He shook his head and stood back up brushing himself off. “Ow....” He coughed and took a step back, and attempted, again... and again.... and again.... and..AGAIN! After the 5th time the boy would have a pretty bruised up body. As he stood he wobbled left to right. “ Stupid tree... I’m the Devil Monk of the Oda clan!” He punched the tree cracking the bark abit. He then took a step back, his body engulfed in the same flaming yellow. He took off towards the once again, once he was close enough his golden-yellow aura of chakra busted down only to his feet, with an unknown speed he ran all the way up the tree reaching the top until the young preteen busted high into the air, his momentum was too fast to stop himself once he reached the very top. He began to free fall his way down to her with his eyes closed. More than likely the boy was knocked out, he apparently had a great amount of chakra but had a horrible, horrible amount of control of it. Due to his blood line, due to this, because the tree running was easier, it would become harder for him. He had used all of his chakara because it was only aimed to one point and that was to run up the tree. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched Oda try the tree climbing, over and over again. I remained silent through it all; simply watching. I could have been a statue, for all that I moved, or blinked. I didn’t react to pain he had put himself through, falling onto the ground and getting more bruises. It allowed him to learn, and to fix whatever it was he was doing wrong. My right eyebrow quirked underneath the mask at the child’s anger and I mentally shook my head. I didn’t envy the Sensei that got him as a student, with the anger issues he had with being called ‘short’. I smiled slowly, a sliver of thought appearing in my mind, but I quickly wisped it away. Now was not the time for such thoughts. I took a breath, letting it out slowly at the punch and, the last time Oda launched himself at the tree. I watched him run and knew something wrong, simply by how fast he was moving, and how far up the tree he was going. He should have stopped by now. I started moving, even before Oda started falling, but when he did, I was ready. I channeled the precise amount of Chakra to my feet and sprinted up the tree, pushing myself off of it to catch Oda as he fell. It was obvious the boy was out cold; no doubt due to how much Chakra he had used. I didn’t think he had much to begin with. I caught Oda by the back of his jacket, pulling him closer to me. I spun us into the air, my feet pointed at the ground, while swung Oda’s weight, so I carried him bridal style. It would soon be clear that that was the usual way I would carry someone. We fell to the earth and I flooded my legs with Chakra before I landed with a thud that caused puffs of smoke to drift up from my landing. I took another breath and stood there for an awkward instant as I wasn’t sure what to do with him now. I didn’t know where he lived, and I wasn’t sure leaving him her was the best option. But the test was certainly put on hold for now. Continuation: SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had reached the Village first, stepping easily through the gate and landing smoothly on my feet. The travelling between gate and gate was simply second nature to me, so I didn't stumble or anything passing through it. I waited for Oda to show up, so we could finish the Test, however. It shouldn't take very long for him to reach here. DarkKeyome: He followed behind her, but would land awkwardly, stumbling to the right as his body was shifted. He caught his footing rather quickly as he stood up. He looked around, much more quieter than the other day. He patted his head, this breeze was killing him, he needed something to cover his head soon. Or it would drive him on edge. With this..... baldness. “ Ahh, alright Short lady what’s the plan?” This would be the name he would call her from now on. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My gaze snapped to Oda as he entered, staggering drunkenly about after going through the gate. The right corner of my mouth twitched in a small smile as I remembered the first time I had gone through the gate. I had face planted on a wooden floor, though luckily I hadn't broken anything. "The plan," I said, while lifting my right arm, "Is to next explain to you about certain level techniques." My hand found it's destination after I finished speaking: underneath the left side of my mask. My fingers curled around the edge and pulled upward, effectively moving my mask up and to the right, where it settled upon my head. My face was now visible, and indeed my skin was as tan as my fingers; mostly from training in the sun. My blue gaze was now even brighter, given the absence of the black and orange of my mask, and ice blue lipstick adorned my lips. A scar marred my left cheek, but otherwise my skin was smooth. I placed my hands on my hips soon afterward, getting straight to the point. "The next Jutsu on the list is the Transformation Technique. I assume they went over these in the Academy, so you will inform me of the Handseals for such a Jutsu, as well as a description of what happens. I do not expect you to be able to perform them." With the last words, my voice was nothing but professional; stating a fact, without making it an insult. DarkKeyome: He would look at the women like she was crazy. He eyed her cocking his right eyebrow up, this made him feel uneasy. He had never in his life been able to even complete a Jutsu, let alone do one right now for her. He ran his fingers over his smooth head, missing his shaggy wild black locks already, damn his parents for doing this to him for stealing. “ahh.. Short lady..” He said looking up at her. “..I dont know how...” He said closing his eyes and looking down at the ground. “ I cant do em.. I dont even know the signs, it was no point in me learning because...” He cut himself off. “ I.. I just cant do them Short lady..” He said sounding really upset, it was clear the way he never even made eye contact with her. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I stared at the boy with an almost expressionless face as he explained he didn’t know the handseals to any of the Jutsu’s. The right corner of my mouth twitched in a tic I possessed and I clicked my tongue quietly. The clicking was a non-habit that had, over the years, formed into a real habit that I now couldn’t get myself out of. Pity, really, as I would sooner, rather than later, need to get myself OUT of the habit; making noise while trying to hide was the downfall of any Shinobi in the field. I let out a breath through my nose, as I asked for patience and I crossed my arms, getting ready to explain what was needed. I didn’t at all reply to the fact that he hadn’t paid attention in school; all I really saw was him needing to learn. “The handseals for the Transformation Jutsu are rather easy. There are only three in total, which are Dog, Boar, and Ram. You will become familiar with these handseals for, while you cannot do the actual Jutsu, recognizing the combination will likely allow you to know how to react. The Transformation Jutsu allows one to turn into a copy of another person, as well as plants, animals, and even inanimate objects. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart.” I stared at Oda. “Understand?” DarkKeyome: “Mhm..” He paid close attention trying to anyways. He shook his head but listened to everything she said. He slid his hands into his pockets as he eyed her. “ Do you want me to try it out for myself Short lady...?” He looked up at her tilting his head. She could probably note the more cooperative behavior, he was actually paying attention to her this time around. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: It was good that Oda was paying attention; it meant I wouldn’t have to hit him on the head with another kunai. At the question, I clicked my tongue and thought for a moment, before shrugging my shoulders. “Might as well give it a go.” I agreed, crossing my arms and waiting. I wasn’t expecting Oda to actually be able to do it, but only because of his severe lack of Chakra.